Killers Instinct
by kittenkitt11
Summary: Orihime is the weakest resident in all of Karakura Village and Ichigo was just assigned to kill her secretly. Simple, right? Wrong, incredibly hard when you find your friends and feelings getting in the way. AU of course! ; Ichihime 3


**A.N.-please no flames!**

**Killers Instinct**

**~Prologue~**

Karakura was extremely quiet today. The sun radiated strong heat in the middle of the clear blue sky. The wind refused to blow away the heat but rather carry it throughout the village. The trees were swaying in an un-orderly fashion as if they were seconds away from tipping over. The leaves were a mixture of autumn colors; orange, red, yellow, brown and as dry as a raison. They fell to the dirt ground ever so swiftly. These trees were in the process of dying from dehydration. The heat was so strong it was visible even to the naked eye. The village was so hot the residences choose to stay indoors today, letting nature take its course with their many fields and farms. The animals were in their barn still not let out the previous morning due to heavy rain. They had plenty of food scatter across the floors; whether it be bugs scurrying away from the heat or grass growing wildly. Clear liquid remained in their water bowls from leaking rooftops yesterday. The animals were in perfect condition and felt at ease. Its villagers were at ease.

The villagers chose to stay indoors and take a day off from all their work or training. Most were wearing loose clothing and going off to their hobbies while others stayed in bed and slept their previous hard works. Everyone was fairly adjusted to the crazy weather that was of Karakura village. The village was widely known for mainly two reasons; its bi-polar weather and its ratio number of assassins. If this were any other place in the world there would be many ill whose bodies couldn't adjust to the quick change of temperature. The villagers dealt with the weather as if it were perfectly normal, because it was. They have been in this part of the world since mankind was known and have always had this problem. The residence never referred to it as a problem though, and neither did many of their crops or animals. Their bodies had long ago adjusted to this weather even as mere infants due to the genes they received from their parents. Everyone was at ease; their only concern was The Mother Tree.

The Mother Tree, a tree that resides in Karakura village for centuries and centuries to come. It is dubbed The Mother Tree because of its large size and lifespan. Karakura has many trees scattered throughout the entire village (all good sizes towering over many homes and none smaller than 60ft.) but none compared to The Mother Tree. Her trunk height reached up to 2,000 ft. when last measured. She continued to grow vastly and is approximately estimated. Its length was measurable at 587ft. but soon learned that still the tree continues to grow larger each year. Even in the strong heat wave killing many trees The Mother Tree was beautifully healthy. Its trunk is stronger than the stone walls many humble homes used and a deep shade of brown that reminded children of rich chocolate. The roots were so large they stabbed into the earth and still reflected hills. The trees branches were equally large and similar in size to the trunks of the largest tree in the village. These branches held the most beautiful shades of green the world has ever known. The leaves surrounded the entire trees upper and rarely fell off. When they did they swayed to the ground as swift as feathers and always carried an aroma with them; whether it mint or lavender or clary sage. The lifespan of this tree occupied the lifespan of all the other trees scattered across the village. It is said that the roots of all these trees connect under the village deep within the ground and The Mother Tree absorbed most of the nutrients from every tree. That is why though the trees by now should adjust to the weather and live on they still wither and die at times. Even with the change of climate and time The Mother Tree lives on as beautiful and healthy as ever.

The Mother Tree is an item treasured by all the villagers. It is an ancient item that withstands the test of time. Karakura village library holds many books of the ancient times with The Mother Tree history and many of the villager's ancestors. According to most of these books it played an important role. It is said there are records of only four more tree's like Karakuras' very own. Almost a sin to speak ill of The Mother Tree, never has it been used in vain. Due to a new law it never will again without heavy penalty. It most certainty that this penalty will be carried out by an assassin.

Karakura village was also known for its high ratio of assassins. There are assassins everywhere for sure, but in Karakura assassins were scattered throughout the village. Every household at least housed two assassins or assassins in training. It is a village custom to be an assassin and is looked down upon if one does not attend the A Academy. The A Academy is the villages' very own assassin academy founded by one of the village founders. Almost a law, every child attends this academy and learns both book knowledge and combat. It is up to the child once a graduate if they wish to continue this career path or become a farmer. Assassins are known as middle class where farmers are low class. There is only one high class in the entire village and it is the Kuchiki Clan. All members are active assassins or in training. If you refuse to do either you are immediately disowned and thrust into the life of a farmer. There ancestors were the founders of Karakura village thus giving them some what of a monarchy govern over the village. They create and break the laws. One family rules over the entire clan, and luckily for the village they are Benevolent Rulers.

Karakura village, a village whose travelers' motto is "Never cross a Karakura resident or it will be your head.". Assassin blood runs in every resident and deep within the Kuchiki Clan but in one member. A surviving Inoue member resides in this clan. The Inoue Clan, a clan famous for its mass slaughter over 8 years ago. It was famous for rivaling the Kuchiki Clan and its refusal to become assassins. They frowned at violence and kept touch with nature. This clan was loathed by most residents in Karakura village but respected for its knowledge of The Mother Tree. No one understood The Mother Tree like members of the Inoue Clan. Though, after its massacre much of its importance was long gone along with all its members. Only one survived and by a whim. As respect for the Inoue Clan the Kuchiki Clan choose to take in the last Inoue as one of their own.

Karakura was extremely quiet today. The sun radiated strong heat in the middle of the clear blue sky. The wind refused to blow away the heat but rather carry it throughout the village. The trees were swaying in an un-orderly fashion as if they were seconds away from tipping over. The leaves were a mixture of autumn colors; orange, red, yellow, brown and as dry as a raison. They fell to the dirt ground ever so swiftly. These trees were in the process of dying from dehydration. The heat was so strong it was visible even to the naked eye. The animals were in perfect condition and felt at ease. Its villagers were at ease, all but one.

Deep within the Kuchiki mansion in the fourth floor was a room with porcelain gray doors. Locked inside the room was a young girl with auburn hair falling over her face. She sat in the middle of the bed and hand her hands over her eyes as she was in the process of crying. Tears dripped from her hands onto the Egyptian cottoned bed. Her skin looked extremely pale, and she began loosing her posture with her uncontrollable shivering. She fell to the bed, her body ever so still besides the swift rhythm of her chest. Around her, six floating particles traveled around the room, leaving colorful traces behind them.


End file.
